The present invention is directed to an insulation system for use in various commercial buildings such as warehouses, factories, showrooms and the like. More particularly the present invention relates to a ceiling insulation system which can be quickly and easily installed in such buildings to provide whatever insulating R-value/desired.
Various ceiling grid systems have been devised. Most of these systems are designed to support decorative or acoustical panels and are, therefore, incapable of supporting the weight of adequate amounts of insulation. Also, a number of insulation systems have been devised in which insulation boards and/or batts are supported directly by or in close proximity to the ceiling joists or purlins. The problem with such a system is its lack of flexibility. Dropping the ceiling in a commercial building can significantly reduce the amount of air space which must be heated and/or air-conditioned. Further, by dropping the ceiling, one is not limited as with some systems by the height of the joist/purlin (less space required for light fixtures, sprinkler system, etc.) in determining the amount of insulation to be installed.
Other problems with known suspension systems include the use of a channel with a penetrating aperture to suspend the system. Such apertures can provide routes for air and moisture to penetrate the insulation and vapor barrier, respectively. In addition, these apertures weaken the channel structure and create areas of potential bending, sagging and breakage. Further, the formation of these apertures can leave burrs and metal splinters which pose handling hazzards for the installers.
The ceiling insulation system of the present invention solves these problems by providing a suspending grid whose height can be varied. The system, which may be installed in new construction or retrofit into existing structures, employs a hat-shaped channel which is reinforced by rolled edges. The channel has a non-penetrating recess or set of grooves by which it is suspended. These grooves, rather than structurally weakening the channel, serve to further reinforce it. The suspension system and channel are designed to continuously support 50 to 80 pounds with an ultimate load of 250 pounds (a 5 to 1 safety margin). Further, unlike other insulation systems which require installation in stages, i.e., all of the hangers, then all of the channels, then all of the board, then all of the clips, then all of the batts, the present insulation system can be installed on an "as-you-go" basis. This eliminates the need for multiple moving of ladders, scaffolding, etc., back and forth over the same area. Hence, the present system can be installed much more easly and quickly. The suspension system can be height adjusted to permit the use of as thick an insulation batt as necessary to provide the R-value desired. Further, the insulation gives the combination of a functional insulation system and the finished appearance of a decorative ceiling panel system for a fraction of the cost of the two systems combined.
Other features, characteristics and advantages of the ceiling insulation system of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.